This disclosure generally relates to electronic circuits. A power distribution network can generally refer to circuitry and/or a structure that is used to deliver power, e.g., by delivering current between a first set of contacts and a second set of contacts. The inductance in the power distribution network is one factor to be considered in delivering reliable power with a specified target impedance. In an integrated circuit (IC) die, a contact in the first set of contacts may correspond to a terminal that is maintained at a given voltage (e.g., power supply voltage or ground), and a contact in the second set of contacts may correspond to a terminal of a circuit element. In an IC package, a contact in the first set of contacts may correspond to a power pin on the package, and a contact in the second set of contacts may correspond to a pad on the die. In a printed circuit board (PCB), a contact in the first set of contacts may correspond to a PCB contact for a power supply regulator, and a contact in the second set of contacts may correspond to a pin on an IC package.
If the total impedance of the power distribution network is high, then the power distribution network may introduce an unacceptably high amount of power noise.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure for delivering power. Power delivery structure 102 can include conductor 104 whose left end is electrically connected to a power supply voltage and conductor 106 whose left end is electrically connected to ground. The current may flow along direction 108 (e.g., from left to right in conductor 104 and from right to left in conductor 106). The inductance (and therefore the impedance) of power delivery structure 102 may be unacceptably high, and may introduce an unacceptably high amount of power noise.